bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Eviction
Double Evictions are a special event on Big Brother where two houseguests are evicted in the same week. This often involves speeding up the game by having the HoH competition, nomination ceremony, veto competition, veto ceremony, and eviction all held within the span of 2-3 days or happening in a single night. The very first double eviction was in Big Brother 5. Types of Double Eviction Two Evictions in One Week *Often, the HouseGuests will compete for HOH following the previous eviction and then the new HOH will immediately nominate two people for eviction during the live show. The next day, they will compete in the POV and have the next eviction within the next two or three days. This was first seen in Big Brother 5. Two Evictions in One Day *Fast Forward evictions are more fast paced. In the North American Format, the HouseGuests are informed of the Fast Forward immediately before or after an eviction. Someone is crowned the new HOH, and he or she only has the ad break to name his or her nominees. The POV competition is usually short due to being performed live. The Veto ceremony is also held live, and then another eviction occurs all within one hour. In Big Brother US, this is the most typical variation. This eviction first occurred in Big Brother All-Stars. This format is used and enhanced for a Triple Eviction (first seen on Big Brother Canada 3), where two people leave during the second eviction of the night. *In the International Format, Double Evictions are done in one night. The double eviction typically determines their evictees through who among the nominees received the two lowest save votes or in some seasons the top two highest evict votes. The announcement may vary, both nominees can be announced as evicted at the same time but in most seasons, the announcement is usually done by evicting the nominee with the lowest vote first and then interrupted only by a commercial gap before evictng the second nominee with the second lowest viewer votes. Eviction by Pairs *In Big Brother 9 (US), there were 16 HouseGuests who competed in pairs. For the first two weeks, they were evicted in said pairs. Instant Eviction *On Big Brother Canada, there are instant evictions. This is a variation of the "two evictions in one week" but houseguests are given a few minutes warning before the upcoming eviction. In addition, the PoV may not normally be up for grabs during this eviction cycle, meaning the initial nominees will face the vote. There is no studio audience as instant evictions are pre-recorded and the live feeds are cut until the episode airs to keep the results as secret as possible. Double Eviction Vote *Introduced on Big Brother Canada 3, the Double Eviction Vote sees the HoH nominate 3 houseguest for eviction with 2 being evicted. The voting process for this round in that houseguest vote in to save a houseguest. Originally, this method was used for then second round of "Two Evictions in one night", making it a triple eviction night. Fake Double Eviction *Introduced on Big Brother UK 2004, the UK sent home two people. Michelle and Emma went to a secret room and stayed in that room and observed the other housemates. After Emma was expelled, Michelle went back into the house to compete once again, getting a second chance. *Similar to Big Brother UK 2004, on Big Brother Canada 4 the houseguests competed in a normal double eviction and evicted Kelsey and Loveita, thinking they were gone for good. However, the two went to stay in a Secret Suite and were spying on the houseguests for a week. At the end of the week, the houseguests currently in the house voted to bring back one of the two, and they chose Kelsey, giving her a second chance, officially evicting Loveita. Double Backdoor Eviction *Introduced in "Big Brother 17 (UK)", the UK sent two people home via the backdoor. The remaining 7 housemates were grouped together and took turns to enter the judgement room, where it'd be revealed whether or not they'd go to Big Brother Heaven or Hell (Heaven meaning a placement in the finale and Hell meaning eviction). The first group of Raph and Isabelle both got through to the finale, before the sisters came in and it was discovered that Hannah Agboola had been evicted after the door to hell opened for her. Next up were Kieran and Tom, with Kieran discovering he'd been evicted as well due to hell opening for him. US Results Canada Results Trivia *Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 is the first and so far the only Big Brother season wherein all evictions were double evictions. *Big Brother 6, 7, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, and all six Canadian seasons are the only seasons to have multiple double evictions. **Big Brother 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, Canada 1, Canada 3, Canada 4, Canada 5 and Canada 6 are the only seasons to have multiple "Two Evictions in one night." ***Canada 4's first double eviction was fake, however, so it is questionable whether or not to count it, although there were two people officially evicted the week after, the person who was voted off (Dallas), and then the person who did not get voted back in. *Big Brother 21 (US) was the only regular season to not have a Two in One Week eviction since Big Brother 12 (US). Every season from 13 to 20 had one at the Final 5/4. *A double eviction was planned for Big Brother 11 (US) but was cancelled due to Chima Simone's expulsion. *The Double Up, Teen Clash, Unlimited and All In seasons were the only seasons in Pinoy Big Brother to have multiple double evictions. *In Pinoy Big Brother 7, a double eviction was supposed to happen on Week 17 during the Teen Chapter of the series but due to consistent high ratings of the said chapter, it was cancelled, extending the stay of the remaining Teen Housemates for two more weeks overlapping with the arrival of the Adult Housemates for the Adults Chapter. *In Pinoy Big Brother 8, there was always double evictions on every batch when only eight housemates are remaining to the game except Batch 2 and 3. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 5 Category:Big Brother 6 Category:Big Brother All-Stars Category:Big Brother 8 Category:Big Brother 9 Category:Big Brother 10 Category:Big Brother 12 Category:Big Brother 13 Category:Big Brother 14 Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Big Brother 17 Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother Canada 1 Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Canada 3 Category:Big Brother Canada 4 Category:Big Brother: Over The Top Category:Big Brother 19 (US) Category:Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Category:Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) Category:Big Brother 20 (US) Category:Big Brother 21 (US)